Big Brother
by Fayk
Summary: This contains infantilism/abdl themes. If you don't know what that means, run away. If you do, you need no introduction.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the isolation of the dungeon that got to him. It wasn't the lack of light. It wasn't the bars separating him from his freedom. It wasn't the shackles binding his wrists together, nor was it the muzzle strapped to his face. No, it wasn't even the fact that his whole plan had gone awry and he know had to deal with the consequences of his betrayal.

No, it was the pressure off his bladder.

It was the fact that after only ten minutes alone in the dungeon he already desperately needed to release his bladder.

It was that at any moment he would wet his pants.

With his hands shackled behind his back he had no way of pulling down his trousers and relieving himself in the corner. As barbaric as the thought was it was much less humiliating as what seemed inevitable.

He stood, in the custom Asgardian prisoner uniform- a black smock and a pair of ratty trousers, in the middle of his cell. For he believed he'd relieve some pressure in doing so.

He crossed his legs, in frustration.

He was an Asgardian God. Born to be a king. He almost had all of Earth as his playing ground, but here he was, with his legs crossed like a child. Hoping in vain that he would outlast the need to pee.

He felt like a child. Left alone for 10 minutes, and already he was already about to pee in his pants. No, a child wouldn't wet himself like Loki was about to. He felt like an _infant. _Totally helpless. It enraged to think of himself like this. And it was all Thors fault.

He had locked him away in this dungeon. "_I'm sorry brother", _Loki replayed the monologue in his mind, "_I wish it could have been another way"._

Loki cursed his name. Loki cursed his bladder for being so undeniably weak. He cursed himself for being so weak.

Sweat rolled off his forehead.

It wasn't a new problem. Loki had experienced this since childhood. Often he woke up next to Thor in the bed they shared with wet sheets, and often he wet himself during their leisure time around the palace.

It was Thor who had always helped him clean and hide his accidents, and it was Thor who had suggested Loki start wearing diapers when the problem persisted til age eight.

Loki was humiliated by even the idea of it. Wearing diapers like an infant, when he was a prince. He would not dare risk the humiliation of having anyone find out. Or even the humiliation he would feel himself knowing he required the use of diapers to stay dry.

But when he found himself with wet trousers one day at an Asgardian celebration in the ball room he quickly changed his mind. Thor took off his cape and tied it around Lokis waist upon seeing his brothers pants drenched in urine, he took his hand and led him to their room.

"Brother, are you sure you don't want to wear a diaper?" Thor asked, as he helped his brother out of his wet trousers.

Loki blushed at the thought of it. "I suppose it might be better than wearing wet trousers around the palace..".

And so it began. Thor would sneak disposable diapers from the nursery or infirmary whenever he got a chance. The ones from the nursery were a little snug around Lokis hips, and only able to withstand one wetting comfortably.

At first Thor insisted on diapering Loki. He liked to look down at his little brother and see him lay there exposed and dependant on Thor.

Though Loki grew resistant to allowing Thor to help him on occasion he would give in, and allow Thor to change his diaper.

A diaper, that's what Loki wished for now.

As juvenile and humiliating it would be he wished he was wearing a big thick crinkly diaper. He would gladly get on his knees and beg for one at this point.

But he was alone, and his bladder was bursting. And he didn't have a diaper to protect him.

Loki was in pain from the pressure building on his bladder.

He relaxed his muscles for a second, before a small stream of urine escaped and he had to clench his muscles tighter. But it was impossible to hold it back now; all the urine he was holding back pushes it's way down. Suddenly he was wetting himself uncontrollably.

The warm feeling spread from his crotch to his legs, and the pitter patter of urine hitting the cold cell floor could be heard.

He moaned loudly at the pleasure of relieving himself finally.

It was almost completely pleasurable, until he realized he was standing there in completely soaked trousers reeking of urine.

He looked down at the mess he'd made of himself. Surely a guard would come eventually. He would soon have to be fed. And what would they find? A Agardian prince standing in a dungeon cell with urine drenched trousers. What an infant he was.

"Loki," said a voice.

He blushed furiously, he had hoped he may have had time for the urine to dry or at least have not been found out until hours later when he could use the excuse of having been made to wait to long.

He looked up. It was Thor.

Thor stood on the other side of the iron bars. He had obviously bathed since the battle. Though he still looked rough from it. In his hands he held a large bag, and a set of keys.

"Just as I expected", Thor said, looking at the large wet spot on Lokis trousers.

Loki tried to speak, but it was muffled by the muzzle. He wanted to explain himself.

"I know brother," Thor said unlocking the cell door. "I've brought you something to help".

Thor locked the door behind him. He put the bag on the floor and proceeded to open it up. He took out a large rectangle of material and lay it on the floor. He then took out a large disposable diaper, a package of baby wipes, a bottle of diaper cream, and a bottle of baby powder.

"They're allowing me to take care of you" Thor explained, and motioned for Loki to come closer.

_How humiliating_, thought Loki as he stepped towards Thor, _a full grown adult, an Asgardian prince, must rely on his brother to change his diapers. _He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Thor to get away from him. He wanted to blame him for locking him in this cell with his wrists shackled, and without a toilet. But he didn't. He was at Thors mercy.His legs chaffed as he took the steps towards Thor.

Thor unlocked Lokis shackles, promptly put them aside, and proceeded to pull down his drenched trousers and remove his smock.

"Lay down," Thor demanded, motioning towards the material, which was now clearly a changing pad.

Loki obeyed, Thor had earned himself enough of his respect by removing the shackles for Loki to listen to him.

"Bottom up," Thor demanded.

Loki obeyed, and Thor positioned a diaper beneath Lokis rear.

Thor proceeded to wipe Lokis genitals clean, a procedure which made Lokis penis, much to his displeasure, begin to harden. Thor ignored it.

He continued to rub the diaper cream all around his groin, then sprinkles a large portion of baby powder on him.

Loki was surrounded in the smell of it. The total infantile feeling of having a diaper put on him by his big brother makes him blush furiously.

Thor taped up the diaper tightly, and helped Loki stand up so he could examine his work.

"Look at you," Thor sat patting Lokis crinkly diapered bottom, "You're my little baby brother again".

Loki avoided looking at Thor.

"My baby brother, who can't help but wet his pants when he's left alone" Thor said, cooing at his little brother, "Left alone for a mere 15 minutes".

"How ever did you expect to rule Midgard when you still need your big brother to diaper you?" he said as he patted Lokis crotch. "Had you enslaved Hawkeye so he could clean up your dirty diapers? You don't know how much I worried, baby brother, seeing you out there fighting and having to wonder if your bottom was covered in a rash, if you had someone to change your filthy diapers".

"In fact," Thor said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a baby bottle filled with milk, "I should demand they move you to the nursery where you can be kept with the other babies".

Looking down at Lokis red hot face his attitude softened. Loki had met his breaking point, and he didn't need Thor reprimanding him.

Thor unlocked the muzzle, and removed it from Lokis face. Before he could say anything Thor pushed the bottle into his mouth, "Stay quiet baby, just drink".

Quickly Loki gulped up the liquid.

"That's a good baby," Thor cooed.

Loki removed his lips from the nipple of the bottle. He crawled into Thors lap, with his head down avoiding looking Thor in the face. He leaned his head against Thors chest . Thor put an arm around Loki, and with the other arm offered the nipple to Lokis lips.

"Such a good baby," Thor said as he rubbed Lokis back and fed him the bottle. "Now, why could you not have stayed in Asgard? You have everything you need here".

Thor ran a hand through Lokis greasy hair. "Brother you need a bath".

And at that Loki lost it. He pressed his hair into Thors chest, and let out a loud sob. Tears escaped his eyes, and ran down his face. He was helpless to stop it, just as he had been helpless to stop wetting himself. He sat in Thors lap, completely naked expect for a diaper, crying like an infant.

"Big Brother," he said through sobs, "Don't leave me".

Thor put down the bottle and pulled Loki into a hug, "Never, Baby Brother, never will I let you go again".

Loki's head sat on Thors shoulder. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will have to cut out your eyeballs and shove them down your blabbing throat" Loki said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible through the tears.

"I promise brother, this is our secret".


	2. Chapter 2

Loki opened his eyes slowly.

He was still in a groggy state, but he could tell the soft bedding underneath him was not the hard prison cell floor where he had fallen asleep.

He was surrounded in a series of warm blankets, that smelled as if they'd been freshly washed. He had positioned himself into the fetal position in his sleep, and he was hugging a fluffy pillow. Disgusted by finding himself in such a state he quickly sat up.

The blankets fell off his chest. He was shirtless. He removed the blankets from his lower half, but quickly put them back on. He was still wearing a diaper.

He glanced around the room, it was full of beautiful golds and reds. He recognized the room. It didn't make sense for him to be in such a room.

"Loki," he heard from across the room, only confirming his belief. It was Thors room, there was no denying it.

"Brother, you know I don't belong here" Loki said, looking down at his hands which were, like the rest of his body, filthy.

Thor approached him slowly, and sat down next to him.

"You don't belong in a prison cell" he said, picking him up and placing him in his lap.

"I don't belong in Asgard" Loki countered, wrapping his legs around Thors torso and resting his head on Thors shoulder. He allowed himself the comfort of Thors body.

"Brother," Thor said, tracing shapes into Lokis back with his finger, "You need me"

Loki didn't want to move. _You're right,_ he thought.

Loki looked down at his diaper. It was noticeably wet. _Pathetic,_ he thought to himself. He couldn't even make it through the night, with only the bottle Thor had given him in his system, without wetting.

"I'm going to change you, before you leak" Thor stated. Like it was perfectly natural, as if brothers always changed each others diapers.

"I'd prefer to do it myself" Loki replied,

"But you wont, so lay down and let us not argue this" Thor said.

As bad as Loki was at choosing his battles, he obeyed. He knew he desperately needed a new diaper. He lay down on his back and waited as Thor went to the bathroom connected to his room to collect the required items.

Thor promptly returned with a fresh diaper, wipes, and baby powder.

"You know brother," Thor said, as he undid the first tape on Lokis diaper, "You're never going back into that prison".

Loki looked up, shocked, "Why?",

"Brother, you are an Asgardian prince. You may have done something horrendous," he continued to undo the tapes "but you do not belong in a prison cell. Especially when you're in this condition".

"Am I," Loki was almost afraid to say the word, "Free?"

"I'm afraid not brother," Thor said. He pulled the wet diaper from underneath Loki, and carefully folded it together. He looked down at his brothers questioning gaze, "You'll be coming to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters with me".

Lokis heart shrunk deep into his chest, "Thor- no!" he blurted out. "That is completely unacceptable. You understand how humiliating that is? I shall not show my face again to those- It's not even an option"

"I'm sorry brother," Thor said as he wiped Lokis crotch with wet wipe, "I can't leave you in Asgard. They'll tear you apart".

"You're little friends will tear me apart!" Loki protested.

"Brother, there's no other way" Thor said, he put a hand on Lokis cheek to comfort him and looked into his eyes, "I've already discussed it with Furry, and he thinks it would be a great idea for you to live and depend on others who want to help you. He thinks, and I agree, that it'll help you realize how misguided you've been".

"I don't want to see them again, I don't want to live with them, and I refuse to _depend _on them!" Loki said, slapping Thors hand away.

"Loki, this will be better for you if you stop acting like such a brat. They're going to help me take care of you" Thor said as he lifted Lokis legs and placed a fresh diaper under his bottom. Loki was growing noticeably aggravated.

"Thor, please explain to me what you mean by 'take care'" Loki said, trying to remain calm. Though it was clear that he was close to exploding with anger.

"Well, they shall help feed you, bathe you, change your diapers, all your basic needs" Thor said, very matter of fact.

"Thor, need I remind you that I am not an infant? I do not require someone to feed me, or bath me, nor do I require diapers! None the less someone to change them!"

"Loki, I'm changing your diaper right now. You may not be an infant, but you certainly behave like one"

"Because I have no say in the matter!"

"Brother, you're right. You are still a prisoner of Asgard. And until such a time that your crimes are forgiven you will do as I say" Thor said calmly.

Loki had nothing left to say. He remained silent as Thor finished diapering him.

"When do we go?" Loki asked, fearful of an answer.

"This afternoon"

"Well" Loki answered. He had hoped for at least a week to prepare. To come to terms with this. To sleep in the same bed as Thor, and for a small amount of time be happy. "Do they already know?" he asked.

"No. They know you're coming, but they do not know the full circumstances. I thought you'd like to explain it to them"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want Thor. I want to tell them I have_ troubles _controlling my bladder, and I want them to change my diapers!" Loki said, resting his head in his hands, "Whats wrong with you Thor? Do you aim to humiliate me?".

"You need only to tell them this is your required punishment"

"You oaf, is this how we punish people in Asgard?" Loki said, growing restless with the argument.

"Loki, I'd like to mention that while you're under punishment you aren't to insult others. And you are certainly not to undermine my authority- or the authority of any of the others" Thor countered.

"Do you see no problems in this Thor?" Loki asked.

"Loki, you need a bath" Thor answered, ignoring Lokis question

"But you just diapered me" Loki said, though the thought of a nice calming bath did appeal to him.

"You know I've always liked diapering you" Thor said with a smile.

Loki smiled slightly at his brother, and allowed himself to be led to the bathroom.

The bathroom was painted like the rest of Thors room in shades of gold. It had a high ceiling, and a large counter. The bathtub itself could have fit both Thor and Loki comfortably. Loki took a seat on the counter as Thor drew up the bath.

Thor added bath salts, and bubbles to the bath. Loki would have protested, had he not been in such a desperate need of a bath.

"Lets get you out of this" Thor said, as he removed the tapes from Lokis diaper.

Thor grinned, noticing Loki had used the diaper a little. "Perhaps we should diaper you thicker for your trip to Midgard".

"Perhaps we leave me in regular garments, and they do not destroy me when I arrive" Loki said, dreading the humiliation that would soon come.

"Loki, you've showed me you need them. And my friends will not make fun of you, they want to help you" Thor said, as he picked up Loki and placed him in the bath tub.

Loki did not like to be manhandled, but he ignored it. "Thor, there's the problem that they might not be to keen on changing the diapers of someone like me" Loki pointed out.

"Then I shall do it myself," Thor replied, running a wet washcloth across Lokis back, "I like taking care of you".

Loki relaxed as Thor bathed him. He breathed in the smell of the soap Thor was spreading on his body.

"They're going to love you, Loki" Thor said, as he lathered shampoo into Lokis hair, "Once they meet the real you".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** If you haven't already, go check out my other story. It's much like this one except the roles are reversed, and it takes place in the Thor story line rather than the Avengers.

...

Thor spent the morning packing diapers, bottles, wipes, baby powder, and clothing.

Loki just sat waiting on Thors bed. He wore prisoners clothing, as he would be expected to while still in Asgard, with a thick diaper underneath.

His mind wondered as he watched Thor try to prepare. He would soon have to face his enemies. His enemies would soon be feeding him, and changing his diapers. They would be cleaning up his bodily functions. He was disgusted. He was horrified.

"I would be better off in the dungeon" he said, almost to no one.

"Brother?," Thor said from the bathroom where he was preparing Lokis toiletry bag.

"Thor, if you make me go I'll kill you" he said, he wanted to scare Thor. He wanted to convince him he was unstable to be around the others. "I'll kill all of them".

"Loki, I wont let you"

"Throw me in the dungeon Thor, save them"

"You're coming"

"I do not deserve such torture"

"We're going to help you"

"I'll kill every single one of them" Loki replied, rolling over onto his stomach. At this point Thor stopped rationalizing with Loki.

...

After a trip through the bifrost they arrived at Stark Tower, where the Avengers were currently staying.

They were greeted at the door by a suspicious looking Pepper Potts. She welcomed them, but was none to warm to Loki.

She showed them to their room, as well as the separate room Thor had requested to store their belongings in.

Loki sat still on their bed while he waited for Thor to finish storing their bags in the storage room. It agitated Loki. Thor had taken all control away from him.

...

"Brother," Thor said, placing a hand on Lokis cheek, "Are you ready?".

Loki pushed him away, "No. But we shall get this over with".

...

They walked into the living room, where the avengers all sat. All eyes immediately fell on Loki, who stood next to Thor with his arms crossed. He tried to stay firm. He was about to be utterly humiliated, but he would not let them see him squirm.

"Well my friends, we're here" Thor addressed them all.

"You're serious?" Tony asked, a grin lighting up his face, "This is happening. I know, you told me he'd be staying here for a while but.. This is great. The god who tried to destroy Earth. Your brother, Loki- The god of fucking mischief- is our house guest now?"

"Yes, well more than a house guest" Thor said, Loki rolled his eyes at him. He was almost _proud_ to be telling this. "Lokis... Well he requires special assistance in some areas. Father and I thought allowing you to help him, for him to be treated as a human, might help him"

"Wait, special assistance how?" Natasha asked. She was noticeably not pleased with the situation. Next to her sat Clint, who could barely stand to look at Loki. Loki looked away from them, he did not want to see the look of satisfaction that would spread across their face when they heard their greatest enemy wore _diapers._

"Yes well, Loki often has trouble controlling his bladder. He wears diapers to counter this, and I believe if we treated him as though he wear a human child- bottle fed him, changed his diapers- he would learn to respect us, to understand humans, and feel as though he did have a proper family" the way Thor said it, with such sincerity made Loki sick. No. That was not what he was doing. He was completely humiliating Loki in front of the avengers.

The avengers sat there for a moment, silent. Staring wide eyes at Loki. Eyeing him up, looking for any signs of the diaper.

Tony was the first to break the silence. "So," he said nodding his head slightly, "The evil-space-God mastermind that tried to take over New York, wears diapers?" he said with a smirk.

Clint erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

Bruce got up, flustered from the whole thing, "Oh god" he mumbled under his breathe as he walked out of the room. He wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling, but it was getting to close to what felt like anger for him to completely comfortable.

Loki just looked down at his feet. _Stay calm _he repeated to himself. Trying to block out the sounds of their voices.

"I really don't remember signing up to be a demi-gods nanny" Natasha said, both disgusted and completely uncomfortable. She was quick to follow Bruce out of the room.

"So, seeing as we're going to be on diaper duty we might as well check and see if he's wet" Tony said, a smirk plastered to his face as he approached Loki. Loki's body tightened up as Tony came closer, and he started to back away.

"It's okay, brother" Thor said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor, no, it isn't" Loki said. Tony grabbed at the waist band of his trousers, "You dare disrespect me in such a way" he said, grabbing Stark's wrists tightly.

"Brother, it is you who are being disrespectful. Stark means only to help" Thor said, tightening his grib on Lokis shoulder.

Loki winced slightly, and apprehensively let go of Stark's wrists.

"Ya little guy, listen to your big brother, Uncle Tony just wants to check your diapy" he mocked, which produced another spell of laughter from Clint.

"Stop this!" Loki commanded, who could no longer pretend to be calm.

"Tony," Steve warned. Tony ignored him, and pulled off Loki's shirt.

"Tony! This isn't necessary!" Steve shouted out.

"Relax, it's what Thor wanted" Tony said, pulling down Loki's trousers. He stood there, completely naked except for the diaper.

Loki was mortified.

Tony, and Clint couldn't contain their laughter. "This is so great", Stark choked out through spouts of laughter.

Loki stood frozen for a second, before he couldn't stand it anymore, and ran.

"Loki!" he heard Thor call after him. But he didn't stop.

He ran through the halls. He needed to be away from them. He didn't even want to hear their voices. He rushed to the room he was assigned to upon their arrival.

He pushed open the door to his room, and slammed it shut behind himself.

He fell to the floor next to the door, and held his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do- scream, cry, rip out his hair. He needed to find some way to express the emotions pounding inside of him.

"I hate Thor" he said. "I hate Thor. I hate Thor", it became a mantra. "I hate Thor".

He repeated, barely audible to anyone other than himself. He said it only to release it from himself.

"I hate Thor, I hate him" he continued,

"I hate all of them".

He was shaking. He wanted to fall to the floor and dissolve.

Loki could combat insults. He could take a little ridicule. This was not ridicule. Thor had exposed them to his biggest secret, and his greatest weakness, and they had laughed at him. Loki had felt rejection before, but he had never felt this.

When his bladder, at that moment, decided to empty he lost himself.

It reminded him, no matter how hard he tried and how powerful he became he would always have this problem he couldn't control.

He grabbed fistfuls of hair and pulled. _Worthless, _he thought. _I am worthless. _And he pulled harder, til he had pulled out his hair.

This calmed him.

...

Steve inhaled sharply, working up the courage to knock on the door. After the, well, incident as they began to call it, Thor had explained the "rules" to the avengers. Loki was not to have access to his supplies. He was not to feed himself, and he was not to change himself. While Steve wasn't to keen on the idea, he supposed respecting Thor's wishes was the best idea. However, he felt like a complete dick for Tony's actions, and decided now was the best time to start some damage control if this arrangement was to work.

He extended his hand and knocked twice.

He waited.

There was no response.

He knocked again.

"I heard you" he heard through the door. If he didn't know Loki for being such a heartless evil super villain, he would have thought he sounded sad.

"Er, Loki? Can I come in?" Steve said. He barely even knew the god, it felt wrong referring to him by name. _What am I doing? _He asked himself.

"Do you wish to get another look at how pathetic I look?," Loki asked,

"No I just-"

"Does it amuse you to see me like this? Your greatest enemy, dressed as a helpless infant"

"Loki, I'm not here to laugh at you"

"No?" Loki asked, "Then what would you like to do? Are you here to harm me?"

"No Loki, and I don't want you to feel you're not safe here- I just want to talk" Steve replied, he felt hopeless that he would be able to get through to him.

"I know humans well enough not to trust them"

"Please?" Steve tried.

And to his surprise the door cracked open, Loki was sitting next to it. He sat with his chin against his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. Still in only a diaper.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. Loki looked almost broken. It was weird to see Loki, the powerful god, wrapped up in a ball wearing a diaper. He looked.. Sad. Simply sad.

"No" Loki answered, genuinely. For he had nothing to lose. He had nothing to hide from them anymore. "I'm furious. I'm plotting a way in which to make you all pay for what you've done to me".

Steve took a seat down next to Loki. He put a hand on Lokis shoulder. Loki recoiled a bit, but made no move to remove it.

"They didn't mean it" Steve said as he rubbed Lokis shoulder, though he was pretty sure they did mean it. He had to at least try to stick up for his team, as wrong as he thought they were.

"They didn't mean to ridicule me. They didn't mean to strip me of my clothes" Loki said leaning towards Steves touch, Steve could hear the aggravation in his voice, "And Thor didn't mean to stand by.. And allow- no, encourage it to happen". His voice almost broke at the mention of Thor.

"He's just trying to-"

"Did you know, that he _promised _not to tell anyone?" Loki said, looking down at his knees. "Now, I may not consider Thor a friend, and I may resent him at times... But I had held his word as if it was gold".

"I'm sure he has some sort of reason for it" Steve said, his hand moving to Lokis back.

"He didn't want to leave me in peace in the prison. He selfishly wanted me to come along with him, to be ridiculed by his friends"

"He didn't want to leave you alone with the guards. He thought you would be safe with his friends"

"I trusted him"

"And you still should, he's trying to help"

"You and I have different views on the concepts of trust and help"

Steve and Loki sat together in silence, Steves hand moving across Lokis back. Both facing forward.

Steve didn't know what to say to him, and Loki had nothing else to say.

"Are you hungry?, or... Do you need to be.." Steve asked, his face turning bright red.

Loki looked at him in disgust, "I suppose I'll just start screaming and crying when I need aid. Would that make things easier for you?"

"I'm sorry," Steve said, pulling his hand away "Do you at least want a blanket.. Or a sweater or something? Maybe some pants?".

"I would be very grateful for some clothing"

"Alright" Steve said.

...

When Steve was finished grabbing clothing he walked into the kitchen. Tony, Thor, and Clint sat at the table and watched as he walked in.

"How is he?" Thor was the first to ask. He had a cup of coffee in front of him, it was either untouched or recently filled.

"Not well" Steve answered, putting down the clothes. He turned the element on the stove on, poured a cup of milk into a pot and placed it on the element.

"Before we go feeling sorry for him, lets keep in mind that is the Loki that tried to enslave the human race" Tony said.

"He is my brother" Thor said, stirring his coffee.

"And you don't find it at all hilarious that he shits his pants on occasion? I mean, he's how many thousands of years old?" Tony added.

Clint burst into a fit of laughter. Steve gave Tony a look of disgust, which was nothing compared to the look Thor was giving him.

"Stark, you've taken it to far" Thor said, gripping his coffee mug.

"C'mon, you were laughing earlier. No need to get all serious on me now" Tony replied.

"He still has feelings Tony" Steve said, stirring the milk.

...

Steve returned with a pile of his own clothing. Sweat pants, t-shirts, and a variety of sweaters for Loki to choose from. He held a bottle in his hand too.

Loki picked through the clothes. He picked out a pair of sweat pants, a blue t-shirt, and a black S.H.I.E.L.D pullover hoodie. The clothes fit loosely on him, but he was warm and he didn't feel as exposed.

Loki reached for the bottle in Steves hand, swallowing his pride.

"No," Steve replied and moved the bottle away from Lokis hand, "Thor said you were not to feed yourself".

"Thor is a fool" Loki replied, and again went to grab the bottle.

"Thor is my teammate, and I respect his wishes" he replied, again pulling the bottle away from Loki. "If you want this I'll be glad to feed it to you".

"Surely you're more reasonable than that"

"Loki, please. Let's just get it over with" Steve said.

Loki sighed, and walked over to Steve.

Steve blushed at the sound on Loki's diaper crinkling as he sat down in his lap.

Steve felt weird having the god sit on him, and Loki was obviously not to comfortable with it either. He wraps his arm around Loki's back to support him.

"Well?" Loki said, "I've humiliated myself. Why don't you feed me now?"

"Right, I... Uhm.." Steve fumbled with the bottle, "Here," he said offering it to Lokis lips.

Loki took the nipple of the bottle into his lips and sucked. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the milk was warm.

"Mmh," he said, parting his lips from the bottle.

Steve moved it away from Loki. "I'm not done," Loki said.

He took it into his lips, and again began sucking. Steve watched as the milk disappeared. He felt really weird feeding Loki. He never had much contact with real infants before, he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be doing.

"I'm done" Loki said. He looked up at Steve, who was staring at him.

"Should I... Should I burp you now?" Steve asked nervously.

"I am perfectly capable of _burping_ on my own" Loki said, climbing down from Steves lap.

"Right um, then... Should I change your... Your diaper?"

"No" Loki answered. He could only imagine how much fun it would be trying to explain to Steve how to change a diaper, nor did he want him to touch him in such a way. He wanted to ask him to allow him to do it himself, but if he wouldn't even let him bottle feed himself he doubted it would work.

"Is it... Um,"

"If it's that hard for you to talk to me you can go back to your friends now"

"No I mean, is your diaper dirty?" he forced himself to ask.

Loki hated hearing that word. It sounded like a curse word to him. His diaper was in fact wet. He had been in it since he left Asgard, and it was well past due for a change. But he lied, "No. I'm fine".

"Are you sure?" Steve said, looking down at his crotch.

"You cannot tell a thing by looking at it, I'm wearing pants" Loki protested, but he proceeded to pull down the sweater. The diaper hung swollen between his thighs.

"I can smell you" Steve said. He didn't want to tell Loki that. But he didn't want him to continue to sit in his own urine either.

Loki felt like an idiot. "Oh" was all he could say. He tried to contain his embarrassment.

"Should I go get Thor?" Steve asked.

"No" Loki said, turning away from Steve. "If you would bring me a diaper and let me change myself I would-",

"Out of the question, sorry" Steve interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wont tell them, you know" Steve said softly. "I wont tell anyone. It'll just stay between you and me".

"I'm not very comfortable with it being between me and _anyone_. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I was granted just a shred of privacy" Loki interjected.

"You know I'm not going to disrespect your brothers commands in such a way-"

"So you're completely fine with disrespecting _me?_" Loki cut in.

"You know, you should be happy with the amount of respect I am granting you. You'll remember you're here as a prisoner" Steve replied sharply. He was trying to be as empathetic as possible with Loki, and he did feel bad for him, but he couldn't let Loki take full advantage of him so early on. It was Loki, and deceiving people is what he did. But Steve wasn't going to fall for it. "So you really have two options. Either I change your diaper, or I get Thor to come in and deal with you".

Loki recoiled a little. He realized he was trying to push Steve too far too fast. He may be more sympathetic than the rest, but he wasn't a pushover. Of course Loki was horrified that Steve would be changing his diaper, but a small part of him felt a bit of respect for him for staying firm.

"I guess then, if those are my only options I'll have you do it.." he replied.

He wanted to stay firm and flat out refuse it, but he knew the best that would earn him was a couple more hours in his wet diaper. It had started to chafe against his skin, and he desperately wanted off. So for now, he accepted his defeat.

"Okay," Steve said patting Loki's back, "Thanks for cooperating. Just hold tight and I'll be back with the... Erm, supplies".

...

Steve returned not long after with a fresh diaper, some cream, wipes, a changing mat, and a bottle of baby powder.

Steve set the changing mat down on the bed, and slowly placed all the supplies he'd be needing next to it. Slowly it was sinking in what he'd actually be doing.

"You know how to do this, right?" Loki called from the floor.

"I've changed plenty of diapers before.. Never really in someone your size though" he joked, letting out a nervous laugh.

"I'll consider it an honour then. Being the first fully grown adult to have their diaper changed by the great Captain America" Loki said sarcastically. He just wanted to get it over with.

Steve smiled at Loki. He may be in the most vulnerable and humiliating position ever, but he still kept up his vindictive side.

"Come on," Steve said, ushering him onto the mat.

He helped Loki out of his pants before he laid down on the mat.

Loki just lay there, looking up at Steve, waiting for him to start. Steve pushed up Loki's sweatshirt to get better access to the diaper. He swallowed, and proceeded to open the tapes on the diaper. He wasn't sure if he was ready to fold back the front of the diaper. He had never really had much contact with another mans area before... And it was a really weird situation to be in, being that he was about to clean urine from Loki's crotch.

Loki looked away from him, much to Steve's relief. It was a hard task to do with the god looking up at him.

Finally he bit the bullet and opened up the diaper. He looked down at Loki's crotch. He didn't have much to say about it, it was a crotch and it was damp. Though, it was a little intimidating.

He blushed a little as he grabbed a wipe. "I'm sorry about this" Steve said. Because as much as he wanted to remain firm in Thor's commands, he was totally violating Loki's space right now.

"It's okay" Loki replied. Because he understood. It was hard to be mad at Steve, because all he wanted to do was the right thing, and in some twisted way Thor had made this into the right thing.

Steve quickly wiped up the area. He cleaned it thoroughly, before lifting Loki's legs and pulling the diaper from beneath him. He held him up and wiped his bottom. _I guess superhuman strengths good for changing adult diapers_ Steve thought.

He placed the clean diaper below Loki's bottom, and lowered him down. He opened the cap on the cream and poured some in his hand. "Thor told us to put this on you... Said you were getting a bit of a rash" Steve told Loki, and he spread the cold cream on Loki's crotch.

Steve finished the job up with a few sprinkles of baby powder and taped the diaper shut. He pulled the sweatpants onto Loki and helped him into a sitting position. Possibly more than was necessary, but he was so used to doing it with toddlers that it just happened.

"You feel better now?" Steve asked, breaking the weird silence.

"Actually, much...Thank you" Loki answered. "I just... I wonder, how are you okay with doing this? Does it not upset you that my brother brings me here with little notice, and announces to you all that you'll be my personal nanny's for the next however long?"

"I think the others are enjoying this... I mean... Of course you know they find it humorous. But I don't see it that way. I kind of agree with Thor, this probably will help you" Steve explained.

"I wish instead of helping me they would just punish me. Would it not be less humiliating to be left alone in the dungeons?"

"Loki, you know your family doesn't want that. Letting you rot in the dungeon with your thoughts isn't going to teach you anything. It would just serve to keep that resentment you have for your family growing" Steve said, he wanted Loki to see that his family wasn't against him.

But Loki wasn't really ready to see Thor in a positive light. Not after he had hurt him in such a way. So he let the subject drop.

"I'm sure you want to be left alone now?" Steve asked, completely ready to leave Loki alone for the night. He'd fed him, diapered him, and prodded him with Thor talk probably way more than the god would have liked.

But Loki doesn't want him to leave just yet. "No..." Loki says, "Could I possibly... Could I have another bottle?". He feels comfortable with Steve. He doesn't feel like he's being tricked. He just wants the comfort to last a bit longer. Because in a strange way he's been gentler with the god more so than anyone has before. He listened, he told him the truth. He insisted on changing Loki's diaper, sure, but wasn't it all beneficial to Loki? It was absurd. Feeling this way about another person.

"Of course," Steve said with a smile. It was nice to see the god open up, even if it was just a little.

...

Steve made his way back to the kitchen with the used bottle in his hand. It was getting late but Thor was still up, moping around with kitchen. He perked up when Steve entered.

"How is he?" he asked, suddenly looking more alert.

"He's fine Thor," Steve answered in a calm tone, "He just needs some time... You really hurt him".

Thor nods at this. "I just want him to heal, I want him to know he can trust us. I should have made prior arrangements with Stark... I should have seen this coming".

"You can't take all the responsibility. You just expected better from your friends. This isn't all your fault" Steve replied.

"Thank you Rogers. And thank you for caring for my brother, and providing him with solace" Thor said.

"Of course Thor, anytime" Steve replied. He proceeded to clean out Loki's bottle.

"Are you bringing him a bottle?" Thor asked.

"Yeah,"

"May I ready it for him?" he asked.

"Of course," Steve replied, and stepped back.

Thor prepared the bottle carefully, checking the temperature a few times as if it was about to be given to a new born baby. When he was content with it he handed it to Steve. "Please don't tell him I made it, it'd probably only serve to further upset him".

Steve nodded, and headed back to Loki's room.

...

He returned to the sight of Loki sleeping on the bed. Curled up on the edge of it where Steve left him.

Steve was about to step out of the room and allow him to rest when Loki stirred, looking a little surprised at himself that he'd fallen asleep.

"Ahh, I was just.. I'm a little tired I guess" Loki said, looking up at Steve.

"It's okay" Steve said with a smile. He sat down on the bed next to Loki, and Loki crawled into his lap. It was a lot less awkward this time, he was easily able to find a comfortable position resting in Steve's arms. Steve cradled him and fed him the bottle. He looked so peaceful as he swallowed down the milk. It felt more like he was feeding a new born child than a imprisoned god, aside from the size difference.

Loki's eyelids kept shutting without his notice as he slowly drank the bottle. Each time he drifted a little farther into sleep before waking again. He wondered if maybe Steve would let him fall asleep in his arms. The bottle was almost finished, but maybe if he just closed his eyes, and continued to allow Steve to support him in his arms he could get away with it. If he just shifted his head a little, to rest against Steve's chest. He might be allowed to stay like that.

He finished the bottle, and Steve gently pulled it away from his lips. With his eyes closed Loki rolled slightly over, resting his head on Steve's chest and curling his body into Steve's. Steve supported him still, but Loki could feel him moving. He lifted him slightly away from his body, in a motion Loki suspected was to put him into the bed.

Loki let out a small annoyed moan, and lightly grasped onto Steve's shirt. Which seemed to work, he felt himself being repositioned slightly as Steve made himself more comfortable. Loki smiled, his grasp loosened.

He concentrated on the feel of Steve's arms around him and the smell of his shirt as he drifted off to sleep on his chest.

Maybe as long as he was to be treated like a child, it wouldn't be so bad acting like one, now and then.


End file.
